<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】鲜热痛觉 by zhangfuhuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808977">【带卡】鲜热痛觉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan'>zhangfuhuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*战犯堍和六火卡 </p>
<p>*是我流带卡 俩人都不太行 互相戕害（精神和身体双重意味） 有你可能会认为侮辱角色的行为</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】鲜热痛觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西开门进家首先注意到一股血腥味。</p>
<p>宇智波带土总不可能在厨房杀鱼，念及此，六代目的心猛地悬了起来。当绕过玄关发现男人正翘着脚在茶几上挑脚掌上的碎玻璃片时卡卡西方才松了口气，他还以为人想出了什么绝妙的注意绕过了禁止自我伤害咒印的监视。</p>
<p>他面无表情的看着人一点一点挑玻璃片，想必是不小心踩到了昨天碎裂的杯子。昨天他们争吵，或者说打架，或者说他动手带土动嘴和手。什么都好，总之最后的结果是他们的家被弄得一片狼藉。</p>
<p>那个玻璃杯是在带土喊你快他妈杀了我吧的时候卡卡西甩到地上的。他确实也有一定责任，于是他跟人道歉，问他疼不疼，要不要帮他包扎。战犯颇为奇怪的看他一眼，问他你这个火影真的闲到这个地步吗。卡卡西知道他的意思是这种伤并不值得大费周章，于是便也不再坚持。</p>
<p>审判战犯的时候各国大名要求给出每个人值得开释的理由。佐助的是未来的七代目写的“与本次战争中的主力漩涡鸣人携手打退敌人，若非他战争不可能结束这么快。”大蛇丸的是五代目写的“与小队秽土转生出四代火影增加战力，救了生命垂危的我，使战场上更多忍者得以获救。”</p>
<p>宇智波带土的是卡卡西写的“我幼时曾凭借带土的言行完成自身再造。最重要的行事准则源自宇智波带土。没有他，就没有今天的木叶的六代目火影。”</p>
<p>某种意义上卡卡西算是对方的造物，是宇智波带土的半根肋骨。人工智能面对被称作“父亲”的男人时那种质朴的困惑与恭敬的依从在其身上并行。你一直是我的英雄，这一点战场上他们初次见时卡卡西已然言明。</p>
<p>带土出现的够早，离开同样，所以卡卡西这份困惑和依存尽是对着心中那个颠簸不破的金身，那个在小卡卡西心里成一尊神的宇智波带土。慰灵碑则成为卡卡西的私人告解室，十二岁到三十一岁，絮语皆尽上达天听。</p>
<p>然而死人有时候比活人好。这点之于旗木卡卡西显得格外残忍。想也知道，那些忏悔从未传进身在天堂的挚友耳里，反倒是被躲在树后偷窥，从地狱爬上来的男人尽数抓握手中。统统成为后日相见时深深扎进卡卡西心里的木刺。</p>
<p>老师死了，对不起带土，我又一次没保护好我身边的人。对不起，对不起，对不起。</p>
<p>夜深人静时刻卡卡西想起自己曾经说过这样的话，他突然感觉肚子里有只手攀着他的胃袋上来，好似那天的鲜血与死亡，黑暗与坍塌都尽数被转移到他的身体里。这人听见他说话这话的时候会在暗地里发笑吗？笑他为一个伟大计划中一个死去的棋子哀悼，笑他冲着仇人吐露心扉，亦或是笑自己提供一种意外的黑色幽默供他把玩？</p>
<p>身旁侧卧酣睡的战犯膨胀起来，变成某种面目可憎的目标，虚化成神威开动时那种扭曲的漩涡。</p>
<p>卡卡西看不清眼前的景象，反应过来的时候他已经骑到了人身上掐住了战犯的脖子。后者掰他的手，却被人的膝盖狠狠撞在胸口。黑暗中男人的写轮眼猛然开展，瞬间从勾玉变为万花筒。宇智波带土的嘴开开合合，骂着一些脏话，在钳制下人的声音更加嘶哑难听，一如屋外树上栖息的乌鸦叫喊。</p>
<p>卡卡西看不清楚也听不清楚，男人好似又戴上了之前那个漩涡形状的黄色面具，他看不清人的脸，看不清人的心。男人张阖的嘴令他想起水缸里吐泡泡的金鱼，呈现出一种默片的效果。他往后靠了靠，坐到人的胯部去蹭人下体。他们睡前才做过，带土捞着他的腰在卡卡西后穴射精，卡卡西实在太累了，而带土则自认不存在为他清理的义务。于是两人在浓厚的交媾气味与床上的一团脏污中沉沉睡去，直到此刻卡卡西忽然发疯。</p>
<p>很熟悉性爱的身体使得卡卡西直接坐进去也没出现什么太大不适。疯子，卡卡西努力读懂了他的唇形，然而带土本人却一丝声音也发不出。快窒息的人使劲儿掐着他的小臂，却刻意控制着自己不去使用瞳术。</p>
<p>他骑着带土，感受着那根在他身体里的东西涨的更大。下腹传来酸意和轻微的饱胀感，这令卡卡西更加猛烈的拧动身子追求快感。性欲是组成卡卡西的一部分，至少此刻是。他每次挺腰微微绷起的小腹，收紧的腿根，滚动的喉结都充当着显示器，让主人的愉悦更外露的传达到别人的眼中。</p>
<p>忍者的身体很好看，穿着贴身衣物动作起来的时候更是能清楚的看清人紧窄的腰线。小臂泛着青筋，白亮月光下白净肌肤上一点异色凸起点缀，意外的邪恶狰狞。人将将翻着白眼晕过去的时候卡卡西才松手，彼时他的双臂已全是被人掐出来的青紫和血痕。他毫不在乎，只是将手放在人的胸膛上更加努力的动作腰部和臀部去骑宇智波带土。</p>
<p>伤疤将宇智波带土的身体分为两边，光滑与粗糙，像是什么将两个材料拼接在一起放进玻璃柜的展览物。女孩子手里丑陋，破损的陈旧布娃娃。半边歪斜的身子，一扯便能从缝线的缝里渗出几根棉絮。卡卡西俯下身子亲吻那些伤疤，动作可称得上虔诚。他伸出舌头舔人脖颈刚被他掐出的痕迹，瘢痕七扭八拐好歹将人拼凑完整，皮肤结缔堆在一起，舌头舔上去磕磕绊绊，细嫩肌肤上生了畸胎，观感上淫邪多过爱意。</p>
<p>他抠着其中一块疤痕，点点那比周围皮肤颜色更浅淡的痕迹，舌头再伸出去舔过，活像只埋头在食盆呼噜呼噜吃饭的狗。从人的脖子一路亲到胸膛，终于从窒息中缓过来的宇智波带土拽着他的头发有气无力地说恶心，声音呼哧呼哧，窒息与性快感把他的嗓子催化成一个风箱。</p>
<p>带土不恶心。卡卡西舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头很认真的回答。我说你恶心，像一条狗一样舔我。卡卡西觉得自己的脑袋顶传来疼痛，有毛囊从头皮被拽到爆开的奇异感。是带土，带土的手使劲儿拽着他的头发，卡卡西毫不怀疑，若是他的脑袋再松动一点带土就已经把他整个脑袋从脖颈上分离下来了。</p>
<p>带土翻身将他摔在底下复又重新压上来的时候卡卡西没反抗，后者将他的一条小腿和大腿交叠在一起，忍者的几个关节发出几声咯吱咯吱地响，带土充耳不闻，只是将自己的鸡巴插进那个为他准备好的，张开的红色穴口使劲操他。卡卡西发出一声夹杂着愉悦的痛苦声音。带土插得太深了，他进到他的身体里已有先例可循，那颗眼球，宇智波家特有的写轮眼，宇智波带土的写轮眼。他时常想象那颗眼球从占据他眼眶那刻开始就伸出手爪攀附住他的眼眶，后面的根须挤进他的大脑在那里生根发芽。</p>
<p>宇智波带土的阴茎带来的侵略感是一样的。他把人的东西完全纳入体内，自愿或半自愿成为宇智波带土的鸡巴套子，精液垃圾箱。肠道被人激烈的动作带着每次拔出来都要向外翻动一点，快感与安心感从他的脊椎爬上来，被宇智波斑挖去眼睛时那断在他脑海里的根须，他一度以为只会在他脑壳里腐烂的根须又重新被续接。</p>
<p>他容纳着宇智波带土的一部分。从前他戴着他的眼睛替他看这个世界，现在被操进来的时候又重新被他需要。卡卡西为此感到无比的安心。带土需要他，他在意的人，时刻对其祷告的人，拿来做准绳的人需要他。</p>
<p>他尚未来得及过多感受这种令他安心的状态就被一巴掌扇在脸上，白皙的脸颊迅速肿胀起来。怎么不再用点劲儿掐我。带土问他。我死了，我有什么值得你救得，我杀了老师，杀了那么多的人。你做了什么才让我活下来的呢卡卡西。他揉着那被他打肿那那处肌肤缓缓说，让这场月光下的野蛮交媾多了一分温柔情感。</p>
<p>活人比死人好。卡卡西将嘴里的血咽回去，慢慢地开口答复。玻璃扎脚很痛吧。他接着说。</p>
<p>我不要你死，我要你活着，你活着我才能活。你要活下去，等你有天看清以前有写轮眼都看不清的事，放弃想要逃避一死了之的想法，明白玻璃杯的碎片扎进肉里的钝痛，等有一天你站在老师坟前像我一样感受到痛。</p>
<p>到那时我会拥抱你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*题目，听wwk的歌一拍脑袋想的，鲜热痛觉，活着才能感受到痛！卡要堍痛！！痛才活着！</p>
<p>*这篇其实是我对这个cp的一点理解，我眼里的神威组是那种会互扇耳光的情侣，卡的温柔表现方式有很多，在文中也探讨了可能性。这篇着重在探讨卡西，堍就比较单薄，但是希望大家能管中窥豹。（你不要脸）卡是我看火影第一个喜欢上的人物，终于用心写了写我心中的他，还是蛮开心的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>